Kingdom Hearts: Darkness' Rule
by Roxas2134
Summary: A year after Sora's return to the islands, trouble begins to brew around the worlds. With someone returning from the dead to help Maleficent fulfill her plans, how will things turn out for Sora and the gang?


_**What if everything you had ever accomplished, everything good you had ever done, had been for nothing, your enemies won and good people died. This is the story of a young man, whose entire life was changed, shone through a darker lines, this is the story of her final triumph, the end of the time of light and the beginning of**_

_** Darkness' Rule**_

_

It was summer when it all began, a year after Sora returned and the era of peace had begun. Maleficent had disappeared without a trace, Donald and Goofy said a sad goodbye and returned to Disney Castle with the King, leaving the three of them to live their lives in peace.

It started peacefully, a message in a bottle from the king;

_Dear Fellas,_

_A couple of days ago, I travelled out to Twilight Town with Donald and Goofy to check on the activity in the World That Never Was, but we couldn't even get through the entrance hall without having to fight through nearly fifty heartless and nobodies, unfortunately the three of us were injured and we cannot return to get into the Dark Realm in our current state, that is why I would like to request that Sora and Riku travel to Twilight Town and make sure that nobody is up to anything in there._

_Thanks a Bunch!  
>King Mickey Mouse.<em>

So Riku and Sora packed up the Gummi Ship and took off for Twilight Town, landing in front of the Mansion.

"Do you mind getting the gate Sora?" Riku said as the two pilled out of the ship. "No problem" Sora said, summoning the Kingdom Key, and with a beam of light the lock had disappeared, and the gates creaked open.

"Thanks" He said, as the two walked into the mansion. There was no Nobody opposition as they traveled into the computer room, they took that as a good sign as the pair travelled through the portal, arriving in the back alleyway of The City that Never Was.

"Be on your guard" Sora said, summoning Oblivion into his hands.

"You know it"

The two walked side by side until they reached the castle, encountering no opposition along the way.

"Something has got to be going on here for there not to be any Heartless OR Nobodies around here." Riku said darting his eyes around the entrance hall of the castle.

"Maybe we should split up" Sora said "You take the elevator, and I'll fly to the top of the castle and work my way down."

"Are you completely sure that's a great idea?" Riku said warily "It would be a lot easier to go together."

"Relax, when have I ever done anything life endangering?" Riku gave him a questioning look "Ok well what if there is someone here and they move around us as we go? It's better, we'll be bound to find someone." Sora said, changing into his Final Form.

"Alright, I'll see you later" Riku said, as Sora jumped from the window and began to ascend up the side of the castle.

**Riku  
><strong>The silver haired teen walked up the staircase into the living quarters of the Castle, to see a hooded figure sitting on the couch, looking out the window. The walls had all been smeared with Riku's name in what looked to be blood as Riku slowly crept up to the couch.

"You can stop that now, I know you're there, I can sense you."

That was a voice Riku was not expecting to hear. The figure rose from the couch, and pulled back their hood, revealing a young girl with short hair that shaped around her face.

"Xion…."

"Why Riku…all those years ago, you could have saved me…."

"Sora had to wake up! I thought you were okay with sacrificing yourself for Sora to awaken." Riku said, the emotions left over from her last appearance had overtaken him.  
>"How are you here anyway?"<p>

"Wouldn't you like to know…. "She said, glancing at the space behind him. "You see A little part of me had survived Roxas' battle with me, a small bit of me had went into Roxas after the battle, that's how he had two Keyblades in his battle with you, and when he returned to Sora, I went with him." She said "But that's beside the point, you could have saved me, found a way to get Sora's memoires from me without letting me die, I wasn't just some Nobody Riku, I had feelings, a life, two best friends that you took away from me!" She shouted, summoning the Kingdom Key to her hands, and sending a wide slash into Riku's body.  
>He rolled out of the way as the Keyblade graze his skin, leaving a small cut across his chest. He summoned Way to Dawn and sent a fire ball to her chest, but instead of sending her flying, the fireball went straight through her, blasting the couch in two.<p>

"Is that all you got Riku?" She said, kicking him to the ground and across the floor.  
>"But how? That fire ball should have killed you!" Riku shouted nervously, backing up across the floor.<p>

"I'm dead Riku, an echo, I can hurt you as much as I want with this Keyblade, but you can't lay a finger on me." She swiped down into his body, making the earlier cut into a large gash running across his chest.

he flipped up from the floor, and attempted to make a run for the door, but she through a fire ball into his back, throwing him into a wall.

She walked up to him, grabbing his throat and pinning him against the wall "You will never win Riku, it's time for you to feel what I felt the day I died, the day you sent me to my death." She said, summoning dark chains to bind him to the wall.

She slowly drove her Keyblade into the gash she had created, twisting it as a screech of pain echoed from his mouth, shaking the castle walls around him.

"You could just beg me to stop you know…..maybe once I get my body restored I could keep you around as my pet, we would have lots and lots of fun together Riku…" She purred.

"Once you get your body back I'll dedicate myself to stopping whatever you plan on doing, and then I'll bring you back to the light, where you won't be able to kill anyone."

"Now, why don't you tell me where the Child of Light is, and I'll let you and Sora get back to fighting over Kiari." She said.

"We don't fight over Kiari, those two are in love, I don't feel anything for her." He said. Before he knew it her lips crashed into his, her tongue exploring his mouth for a good minute before she broke the kiss.

"Man I have wanted to do that for a long time. Well looks like you're telling the truth, and you don't know anything about The Chold of Light 

"Riku!" Sora shouted from down the hallway, "It's Maleficent! She's here! We have to get out of here!"

"Great, now the pest is here, don't worry Riku, I'll keep you safe from him." She said, summoning an invisible barricade to keep Sora out.

"Now, why don't we go back to the Castle together? We can get some privacy after you agree to come over to the dark side." She said slamming the butt of the Kingdom Key into his face, and dragging his unconscious body through a corridor of darkness.****

**Sora  
><strong> Sora landed on the top of the Castle with a thud, changing from his Final Form back into his regular clothing. He scanned the top of the spire seeing the rubble from the last time he was there had completely disappeared, and the floor had changed to a jet black color.

"Ok, something is definitely going on here. Unless the Nobodies decided to do a little redecorating…"

"Very observant of you, your smart for a little brat!"

"Where are you? Come out!" Sora said, looking franticly around him.

Suddenly a dome of darkness began to creep up the sides of the spire, until he was trapped inside.

"Why I'm right here! Can't you see me?" the voice said again. Sora fell to the ground as if he had been kicked in the gut.

"Oh that's right! I'm still at the Castle, hold on one moment." The voice said, as a corridor of darkness appeared in front of Sora, and Maleficent stepped through it.

"See here I am!" She said, maniacally. Sora got up from the ground and charged at her with Oblivion, swiping at her midsection. She brought her staff to meet the blade, catching it in her free hand and throwing it across the floor.

"Now, now Sora! We can't have you doing that can we? You'd only get yourself hurt!" She said, summoning three shadows behind him. 

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked, getting up from the ground and banishing Oblivion.

"Why I came for the Child of Light! Where is he Sora?" She asked pointedly.

"The Child of What?" He asked. She smacked him in the face with her staff. "Don't play dumb!" She shouted "I know you know where he is! So tell me!"

"I have no idea who that is!' Sora shouted, summoning Oblivion back to his hands and holding it to her throat. "And never hit me in the face with that staff again." He said.

The shadows behind him pulled him to the ground as she kneeled down to his level. "No don't think I'm doing this for fun." She said, as she leaned into his face holding their foreheads together for a minute while Sora squirmed around.

"Well you really don't know where the kid is" She said.

"Don't think I did that for fun, that's the only way I can read your mind, if I wanted to have my way with you I would, now, I think I'll take my leave." She said, opening a portal of darkness and walking through it.

"I gotta warn Riku!" Sora said to himself after shuddering.

He dashed down the many staircases, searching every room until he reached the living quarters. "Riku! It's Maleficent! She's here! We have to get out of here!" He shouted, smacking into a force field wall.

Looking in he saw a grille with short black hair carrying Riku through a corridor of darkness, she turned around and gave Sora a wink, and disappeared through the portal.


End file.
